Propice à la douceur
by OzAnna
Summary: Neville ne loupe jamais un seul match d'Harry, attrapeur pour Flaquemare depuis la fin de la guerre. Pourtant, jamais il ne reste pour les célébrations post victoires... Tadaam, Harry découvrira t il les raisons de ses disparitions ? Slash HarryNeville


**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, à part la requête qui est à Itsuki

**Note :** Deuxième fic, pas vraiment honteuse mais presque, que je préfère poster sur ce second compte. C'est du slash, Harry/Neville (oui, je sais, ce n'est pas un couple courant ;p) et c'était à la base pour la gentille Itsuki qui était la plus pure militante du Neville Love !

Alors, à part le pairing inattendu, ce n'est pas bien méchant, gentiment fluff, débordant à peine de garçons que se font des choses, avec un poil d'histoire pour faire passer le tout en douceur...

Bonne lecture (ou pas :p) !

&&&

Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que les mains de Neville puissent être aussi douces.

Pourtant, à présent qu'il se laissait aller à la caresse lente et sensuelle de ses mains sur son corps , il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Neville avait des mains de fille.

Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Neville avait les paumes lisses et douces comme pouvaient l'être celles des filles – à part Ginny, les mains de Ginny étaient rudes et calleuses – mais il gardait néanmoins la poigne solide et la taille imposante des paluches de grands mecs.

Or, Neville était grand, bien plus grand que lui du haut de ses mêmes dix-neuf ans.

Plus grand que Ron aussi, ce qui n'était pas peu dire !

Cela, il l'avait constaté en observant les gradins, de son balai, à chaque fois que ses deux camarades venaient le voir jouer au stade de Flaquemare, Neville dépassant toujours Ron d'une demi tête quand ils se levaient tous deux pour saluer son passage.

Il était amusé de l'enthousiasme de Neville, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment donné l'image d'un garçon fou de sport mais n'avait jamais raté un seul de ses matchs.

C'était naturel avant, quand ils étaient tous coincés à Poudlard, de mettre tant d'importance dans une des rares activités permises par l'école qui les sortaient un peu du stress des cours – et de la guerre toute proche. A présent que Poudlard était loin derrière eux, que le Monde Sorcier pouvait envisager un avenir sans Terreur, il aurait été normal que ses anciens camarades, si fervents de quidditch pendant leur adolescence, se tournent vers d'autres activités, ou du moins, qu'ils soient moins assidus. D'ailleurs, il arrivait à Ron de manquer l'un ou l'autre match, trop occupé par sa vie de très jeune père et par les fourberies que ses frères lui réservaient au magasin.

Pas Neville.

Neville ne loupait aucune rencontre.

Il était souvent le premier dans les gradins à épier le ciel dans l'attente du coup de sifflet de début de match. Presque immédiatement après que l'arbitre eut validé les points à l'équipe qui avait attrapé le vif d'or et signifié la fin du jeu, il se faufilait à travers la foule pour être, là encore, le premier à féliciter Harry.

Jamais pourtant il ne le suivait quand celui-ci lui proposait de venir fêter la victoire, quand victoire il y avait, en compagnie du reste de l'équipe et des supportrices acharnées qui se pressaient auprès des joueurs.

Il déclinait toujours poliment l'invitation, haussant à peine la voix pour se faire entendre de son ancien compagnon de chambrée, lui répétant plusieurs fois qu'il avait très bien volé et qu'il le reverrait sans doute au prochain match, puis il disparaissait sans laisser à Harry le temps de lui répondre.

Comme promis, au match suivant, il était là, fidèle au poste, arborant fièrement son écharpe aux couleurs de Flaquemare.

Même quand Ron et Hermione se trouvaient eux aussi dans les gradins, il ne modifiait pas son rituel, filant avec un sourire dès que les joueurs avaient posé le pied à terre.

Hermione essayait bien quelques fois de le retenir, mais rien n'y faisait : il venait voir Harry jouer puis retournait chez lui.

Où se situait ce chez lui, personne ne le savait vraiment.

Certains avaient assisté à l'enterrement de sa grand-mère, avaient accompagné Neville jusqu'à la petite maison dans le Lancashire qu'il partageait jusqu'à alors avec la vieille dame, avaient même poussé la politesse à venir lui rendre visite quelques temps après, pour s'assurer qu'il tenait le choc, ne manquait de rien.

Souvent, ils trouvaient porte close, Neville était parti depuis le matin et les voisins, très aimables mais un peu curieux, ignoraient totalement où s'était rendu le si discret monsieur Longbottom.

Pourtant parfois, le dimanche après-midi, quand Flaquemare ne jouait pas, on le voyait accroupi contre le muret qui entourait le petit jardin, manipulant avec précaution des bulbes bizarres qu'un sorcier prudent aurait dû éviter de montrer aux Moldus.

Si on parvenait à le croiser à ce moment-là, il abandonnait ses oignons, essuyait ses mains brunes de terre sur son gilet et invitait jovialement son visiteur à venir prendre une tasse de thé.

Puis, dans la chaleur de la fin d'après-midi, il écoutait son convive lui raconter les derniers potins à la mode sur le Chemin de Traverse sans l'interrompre, hochant un peu la tête, répondant timidement quand on lui adressait une question directe.

Il n'était pas un mauvais hôte, ne pressait personne hors de chez lui mais semblait continuellement absent pendant l'heure que durait le goûter.

C'était sans doute pour ça que seuls ses proches amis s'obstinaient encore à venir lui rendre visite.

Harry ne pouvait pas se vanter de faire partie de la liste des amis attentifs de Neville. Il avait été un bon camarade, un fier et courageux Gryffondor quand il avait fallu. Si Harry avait choisi, inconsciemment, de mettre de la distance entre Neville et lui, c'était uniquement parce que Neville, si sage, fidèle, loyal compagnon, lui rappelait à quel point lui ne l'était pas, ne l'était plus.

Il avait des circonstances atténuantes, il avait tué Voldemort, il l'avait regardé tomber, vu la lueur de compréhension éclairer son regard quand il avait d'abord dirigé sa baguette sur Nagini.

Evidemment, Ron et Hermione avaient assisté eux aussi à tout cela sans que ça fasse d'eux de parfaits abrutis, profiteurs et misanthropes, comme l'était devenu Harry Potter.

Au fond, Harry tentait parfois de se convaincre que s'il avait choisi cette voie-là, sans attaches et sans promesses, ce n'était que parce qu'il avait dû se résoudre à couper le cordon avec ses deux amis.

A eux la vie de jeunes parents, amoureux et heureux, à lui celle d'oiseau de nuit, fêtard et picorant à chaque décolleté.

Hermione lui reprochait souvent de ne pas passer deux nuits avec la même fille, ce qui poussait Ron à intervenir en disant qu'Harry pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait à présent, que les filles en question étaient bien contentes de s'approprier une part du Survivant, ne fut-ce même que pour une nuit, et que tant que tout le monde retirait quelque chose de l'aventure…

Muettement, tous les trois savaient que Ron était soulagé qu'Harry ait choisi de rompre avec Ginny avant de lui briser le cœur.

Ce que seuls Harry et Hermione savaient – Harry pour l'avoir vécu en première ligne et Hermione pour avoir consolé une Ginny en larmes qui lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais en parler à aucuns de ses frères – c'était que le cœur de Ginny avait été savamment piétiné par un Harry trop _emporté_ à l'époque pour avoir su se faire pardonner en restant crédible aux yeux de sa petite amie.

Elle l'avait trouvé un soir, après un entraînement assez acharné auquel elle avait assisté sans l'avertir, les mains enfouies dans une masse de cheveux blonds courts.

A genoux devant lui s'activait un des poursuiveurs de Flaquemare, un gaillard fin et élancé qui fumait trop de cigarettes Moldues pour son propre bien.

Plus tard, Ginny avait dit à Hermione, avec un sens de l'humour assez acide, que la mauvaise habitude tabagique du garçon à cause de qui elle avait quitté Harry n'avait pas eu l'air de l'empêcher d'avoir une impressionnante capacité pulmonaire, si on en croyait la façon qu'il avait d'engloutir Harry comme s'il plongeait en apnée.

Lui avait juré que c'était la première fois, que ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle, que c'était juste par curiosité, _par curiosité_ qu'il se laissait faire par un garçon. Tout ça parce que le Garçon qui a survécu s'était senti par une envie dévorante de ne pas mourir idiot.

Bien entendu, Ginny n'avait pas apprécié.

Bien entendu, elle l'avait quitté.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'elle garde pour elle la découverte qu'elle venait de faire et passe pour la fiancée éplorée, abandonnée sans doute au seuil de ses noces.

Il valait mieux que le Monde Sorcier ne connaisse pas les préférences sexuelles de son sauveur, les mentalités y étant encore plus étriquées que chez les Moldus.

Depuis, Harry naviguait entre les filles et les garçons, ramenant sans distinction réelle tous ceux et celles prêts à le suivre chez lui les nuits où il n'y avait pas de match le lendemain.

Il n'avait pas encore vingt ans, son coffre débordait de gallions et il brûlait si fort la chandelle par les deux bouts qu'il était stupéfiant qu'il ait encore la force de monter sur son balai quand il devait honorer son rôle d'attrapeur.

Pourtant, il s'ennuyait.

Sans envier Ron et Hermione, tous les deux constamment fatigués parce que leur fille ne faisait pas encore ses nuits.

Il préférait ne pas dormir par la faute de trop de sexe qu'à cause d'un bébé grognon se réveillant toutes les demis heures.

Tout débauché qu'il était, il y avait pourtant pire dans l'équipe : les batteurs éclusaient des tonneaux de whisky un soir sur trois, une des poursuiveuses semblait habitée d'une nymphomanie dévorante et Tim, le poursuiveur avec qui il avait _fauté_ une fois ou deux (ou trois) fumait absolument tout ce que la nature lui permettait de faire entrer dans sa pipe ou dans les tubes de ses cigarettes moldues.

C'était d'ailleurs à cause de lui qu'il s'était retrouvé un dimanche en soirée à venir cogner au carreau de la cachette mystérieuse de Neville.

Il l'avait vu encore une fois disparaître précipitamment dès la fin du match de l'après-midi, mais pas assez vite pourtant pour que Tim, encore lui, ne reconnaisse son camarade et ne le désigne comme le Maître incontesté des plantes psychotropes.

Chez lui, ou plutôt dans son impressionnante serre qu'il dissimulait aux yeux de tous, se trouvait la plus gigantesque collection de flore magique, locale et exotique.

Il n'en faisait pas commerce, même s'il aurait pu tirer un maximum de gallions de certains plants de cannabis atteignant des grandeurs inégalées. Ca ne l'intéressait pas, il cultivait et entretenait ses plantes, échangeant parfois des graines avec l'un ou l'autre amateur, rencontrés par hasard dans certaines conventions horticoles, mais ne fournissant de ses _bébés_ que quelques spores réfugiées sur le revers de sa robe.

A vrai dire, tous ceux qui avaient eu le loisir de l'approcher s'accordaient à dire que le garçon était savant et passionné mais ignorait tout du parti qu'il pouvait tirer de ses plantes.

Sa serre était pourtant recherchée comme le St Graal, les plus obscurs revendeurs de l'allée des Embrumes avaient mis un, parfois deux, homme sur le coup.

Sa cachette était découverte depuis peu, il ne faudrait d'ailleurs pas longtemps avant qu'une bande de gredins ne vienne mettre à sac l'endroit précieux. Il faudrait espérer pour Neville qu'il ne serait pas dans les parages à ce moment-là.

Tout ça, Harry l'avait appris de la bouche d'un Tim un peu bougon d'avoir reçu un méchant cognard, pas plus alarmé que ça par ce qu'il annonçait.

Harry n'était peut-être plus le meilleur camarade avec l'autre Gryffondor depuis la chute de Voldemort, il n'empêchait qu'il avait toujours apprécié le jeune homme et qu'il n'était pas du genre à le laisser patauger seul dans ses futurs ennuis.

Il fallait le trouver avant que les gaillards ne s'occupent de se servir parmi ses plantes chéries. Connaissant Neville, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Ce que Harry craignait c'était qu'il ne soit pas vraiment capable de se défendre seul.

Il avait arraché à Tim l'emplacement de la serre de Neville, avait filé dès son maillot de quidditch enlevé, dédaignant au passage les groupies impatientes qui piétinaient devant les vestiaires.

L'endroit désigné par Tim n'avait pas été facile à trouver, la végétation luxuriante qui entourait la serre constituait déjà un sérieux rempart.

Après avoir lutté un moment contre un buisson d'aubépines particulièrement désireux de lui fermer le passage, il avait enfin atteint l'entrée de la serre.

Elle ne semblait pas fermée mais il préféra se signaler à Neville.

« Harry ? Q-que fais-tu ici ? »

Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire des politesses, quelqu'un était peut-être déjà dans les fourrés, à attendre le bon moment. Sans avertir Neville, Harry lui agrippa le poignet, referma la porte derrière lui et le poussa à terre.

Puis il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, posant un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui ordonner de se taire et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors.

Tout semblait tranquille.

Il essayait de deviner dans l'air la présence de rôdeurs mais il semblait bien qu'il était arrivé avant eux, ou bien encore que l'expédition pour se servir dans les cultures de Neville n'ait pas été programmée pour ce soir.

« Merlin, Harry… vas-tu m'expliquer ? »

Il avait presque oublié la présence de son camarade, obnubilé qu'il avait été, se précipitant à l'endroit indiqué, de _bien faire_, de montrer envers Neville autant de bienveillance que l'autre en avait témoigné en le soutenant fidèlement match après match.

En se retournant vers lui, il fut surpris de constater que Neville lui avait tourné le dos, reprenant le fil de ses activités, une main plongée dans un sac en toile de jute d'où s'échappait une odeur atroce.

« Nev', bon sang, lâche ça ! Tu dois filer d'ici, vieux, des gars sont intéressés par tes plantes. Ils vont venir et emporter ce qui leur plaît dans tes… tes trucs. » lança Harry avec nervosité.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes, Harry, mais tu as eu tort de t'inquiéter pour moi. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je devrais faire face à ce genre de visite. Je sais très bien me défendre. »

Il aurait voulu lui crier que non, bien entendu que non, il ne savait pas se défendre, qu'il était _Neville Longbottom_ !

Pourquoi ne le fit-il pas ? Sans doute parce que Neville affichait un sourire confiant quand il lui assurait qu'il ne risquait rien, peut-être parce que le parfum des fleurs – quand on éloignait le nez du sac de bouse de dragon – était doux et apaisant.

Il faisait une chaleur torride à l'intérieur de la serre, humide et moite, mais élevée comme sous les tropiques. Harry se demanda si Neville avait réussi à établir un microclimat pour ses plantes comme le faisait autrefois Madame Chourave dans les serres de Poudlard.

La lourde odeur d'humus, mêlée à celle des nénuphars grimpants et des hellébores, lui faisait un peu, si peu, tourner la tête, provoquant une légère somnolence bienfaisante pour lui qui avait fourni beaucoup d'efforts durant le match du jour.

« Ils vont peut-être venir, tu sais, Nev'. Je… je crois que je devrais rester ici. Pour te défendre, au cas où. »

« Non, Harry, tu devrais rester ici pour dormir un peu. Tu as l'air très fatigué, la rencontre a été longue… »

« … Oui, c'est vrai, tu étais là. »

« Oui. »

« D'ailleurs, tu es toujours là, c'est… gentil… »

« Non, c'est normal, j'aime bien te regarder voler. »

Harry n'avait pas de réponse, plus de questions, juste l'envie d'écouter Neville et de dormir un peu. Il se demanda simplement, juste avant de sombrer, comment Neville pouvait continuer à s'activer dans cette ambiance soporifère et étouffante.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, avachi sur un vieux coussin que son ami lui avait tendu un peu plus tôt, la première chose qu'il vit, c'était une silhouette haute, presque imposante, se tenant entre les derniers rayons du soleil et lui.

Il ne savait pas réellement si le garçon lui faisait face ou lui tournait le dos. Peu importait, il se sentait bien, reposé, calme, la température était un peu tombée et les bruits extérieurs à la serre appelaient le réveil d'une multitude de petits animaux noctambules.

Il ignorait combien de temps il avait dormi, l'ensoleillement de ces soirées d'été était parfois tellement trompeur.

« Tu as peine dormi une heure. »

« Oh, merci, je… »

« C'est très peu. » murmura Neville en se retournant.

« Oui, mais ça va, j'étais crevé, c'est vrai, mais maintenant ça va… tu devrais retourner chez toi, on préviendrait quelqu'un au Ministère, je pourrais même demander à Tim l'identité des mecs qui en veulent à tes plantes et on la communiquerait au Ministère. »

« Tim ? »

« Tim Cooper, notre poursuiveur, c'est lui qui m'a dit que… que tu avais des plantes qui intéressaient beaucoup de monde. »

« Ah oui, Cooper… le blond un peu maigre qui ressemble à Malfoy. »

« A Mal-malfoy ? »

« Oui, c'est à lui qu'il m'a fait penser dès que je l'ai vu la première fois. Il joue bien mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le trouver sympathique. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu… »

« Qui ? »

« Malfoy. Je crois qu'il est mort mais le Ministère n'a jamais retrouvé son cadavre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas que je sache. Le sort de Malfoy a cessé de me préoccuper il y a longtemps. » mentit Harry.

« Je croyais le contraire, je pensais que tu avais fait des pieds et des mains pour que Monsieur Shacklebolt le recherche en priorité. » souffla doucement Neville, se laissant couler sur le sol jusqu'à ce que ses chevilles frôlent celles d'Harry.

Harry ne s'éloigna pas. Neville était pieds nus parmi ses plantes, tel un sauvage grandi trop rapidement dans cette nature généreuse et protectrice.

« Pourquoi viens-tu me voir à chaque rencontre, Nev' ? »

« Parce que j'aime te regarder voler. »

« Tu aimes le quidditch ? Le club ? Ou juste moi ? »

Neville, long et robuste, si habile parmi la flore remplissant l'espace autour d'eux, se retira maladroitement, repliant ses jambes à distance de celles d'Harry, le buste un peu tremblant sous sa respiration accélérée.

« Je ne sais pas… » mentit à son tour Neville.

Etait-ce le fait qu'il commençait à devenir assez conscient de ses propres envies sans nier leur existence qui faisait de Harry quelqu'un d'aussi _perspicace_ quand il se trouvait face au désir des autres, quand il était l'objet de ce propre désir.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour deviner l'attirance que Tim avait pour lui. Lui, Harry, pas juste une simple cicatrice ou un nom devenu important qu'on aurait sauté dans l'instant pour l'attrait que ça apportait à son tableau de chasse personnel de pouvoir y épingler Potter le Survivant.

Comme il n'avait pas besoin à présent d'étudier la pâleur suspecte de Neville pour savoir ce qu'il avait à faire, ce qu'il devait lui dire.

« J'ignorais que tu préférais les garçons. Remarque, c'est logique, à part le bal en quatrième où tu as dansé avec Ginny, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec aucune fille. »

« Je… j'ai embrassé Luna, une fois. »

Harry retint à l'extrême dernier moment un reniflement de dédain : qui n'avait pas embrassé Luna ? Ron peut-être, qui n'avait plus embrassé personne depuis que ses lèvres avaient enfin trouvé celles d'Hermione.

Il avait embrassé Luna, en même temps que Luna embrassait Ginny, parce qu'elle les aimait beaucoup et qu'un baiser, ce n'était rien, rien d'autre qu'une preuve d'affection, qu'il soit ou non suivi de sexe. Il l'avait été, ce soir-là. Ca n'avait rien changé entre Ginny et lui, ça n'avait rien provoqué chez lui, à peine une faible excitation, mais rien qui ne mette en péril sa relation avec Gin : le mal était fait depuis longtemps, par quelqu'un d'autre, par un autre.

Fixant à nouveau son regard sur celui fuyant de Neville, il résolut de garder pour lui les multiples expériences de Luna, de lui laisser croire que sans doute, ça avait été spécial pour elle, ou pour lui.

« Tu as aimé embrasser Luna ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit-il trop vite. « C'est une très gentille fille. »

« Tu aimerais m'embrasser ? »

Il ne connaissait pas réellement la raison qui l'avait poussé à demander ça, même s'il imaginait la réponse de Neville, tout du moins si le Gryffondor était honnête avec lui-même. Il détailla un instant le jeune homme, avec un regard qu'il savait insolent, parce qu'il pouvait se le permettre, parce qu'il était sûr de lui, presque sûr de son envie.

Neville était grand, pas vraiment séduisant comme pouvaient l'être certains types qu'il avait fréquentés de trop près, mais il se dégageait une douceur indéfinissable de son visage encore un peu poupon, ses yeux bruns ne possédaient pas la rancœur qu'avaient parfois les siens, ni la malice de ceux de Ron quand il jouait un (gentil) tour à Hermione. Neville respirait la bonté.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait été confronté à son lot d'horreurs, comme lui et beaucoup d'autres. Il aurait pu afficher un masque d'amertume, il aurait pu perdre cette apparente candeur.

Il répéta : « Neville, tu aimerais m'embrasser ? »

« J-je… non… c'est… »

« D'accord. Je comprends. Y a pas de mal. » murmura-t-il en relevant le torse pour paraître plus grand, plus autoritaire peut-être.

« Moi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser. Tu me laisserais faire ? »

Le jeune homme face à lui n'en pouvait plus de se tortiller, essuyant ses paumes un peu brunâtres contre le velours de son vieux pantalon.

« C'est une simple question, Nev', qui ne t'engage à rien. Je crois que tu pourrais… que nous pourrions passer un… que ça pourrait être sympa. Mais si tu préfères, je te laisse, j'irai juste signaler l'emplacement de ta serre au Ministère, qu'ils y soient attentifs. Je peux m'en aller de suite. »

« Je… »

« J'ai juste besoin d'une réponse. »

« Oui ! »

« Oui quoi ? Oui je m'en vais ? Ou oui, tu acceptes mon baiser ? »

« Je ne suis pas… enfin je crois que je ne suis pas… »

« Pas quoi ? Gay ? »

Neville répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Quelle importance ? Moi non plus, je ne le suis pas, pas exclusivement en tout cas. J'ai juste envie… de ce dont j'ai envie. » chuchota-t-il, la voix un peu rauque, à cause de l'humidité de la serre se convainquit-il mentalement, repliant ses jambes et allongeant les bras pour atteindre Neville, recroquevillé, presque terrifié, de l'autre côté de la serre.

La largeur de l'endroit dépassait la longueur de son bras et il fut obligé de s'avancer, sur les genoux, les paumes plaquées contre le sol terreux, pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du visage de son ancien camarade de dortoir.

La sueur perlait doucement sur son front, des gouttes cheminant lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres. C'est la saveur salée de sa transpiration mêlée à celle de Neville qu'il goûta en premier, prenant le temps d'apprivoiser la crainte du pauvre garçon qui n'avait jamais été embrassé que par Luna Lovegood.

Ce n'était pas désagréable, ça ne lui rappelait rien qu'il ait déjà connu, à part peut-être la désarmante désillusion de son premier baiser avec Cho Chang.

Neville n'embrassait pas mal, en fait, Neville n'embrassait pas, il se laissait faire avec une peur obéissante, inclinait son visage quand Harry insistait plus sur un côté précis de sa bouche.

Harry pensa abandonner, relâcher les lèvres inexpressives de Neville, allégea l'étreinte. L'autre Gryffondor sentit-il que le jeune homme lui échappait, s'échappait ? Ca restera un mystère, mais détermina sa détermination à ne pas laisser tomber, à se lancer à son tour.

Ses mains, ses bras, son corps tout entier dominaient sans peine celui d'Harry, il entreprit donc d'en profiter pour atteindre des endroits qu'il admirait dans le ciel quand Flaquemare volait, des endroits auxquels il n'aurait sans doute plus jamais accès.

Les épaules d'Harry, la nuque et le cou d'Harry, le haut, le milieu et le bas du dos d'Harry. C'est au moment où le jeune homme devina les mains de Neville sur ses fesses qu'il renonça à l'envie de lâcher prise, poussant un léger, mais dénonciateur, soupir.

Cela suffit à emballer la machine, à ce que Neville s'enhardisse et qu'Harry le pousse à poursuivre, à aller plus loin, cambrant les reins pour frotter son ventre contre celui de l'autre garçon, imprimer son torse plat et subtilement musclé contre celui plus rude, plus épais, de Neville.

Il n'avait plus du tout envie que ça s'arrête, plus du tout l'impression d'être face à un puceau effrayé, prenant un plaisir trouble à sentir gonfler son érection dans son jeans élimé, parce qu'il l'aimait que les fibres usées du denim caressent son corps.

Là, il en avait assez de ce surplus de tissu, assez de ne pas sentir les mains de Neville sur sa peau, partout sur sa peau pendant qu'il découvrirait ce que le grand garçon avait mis tant d'énergie, depuis si longtemps, à lui cacher.

« Déshabille-moi, maintenant ! » ordonna-t-il, laissant ses lèvres prendre un peu de repos sur la joue mal rasée de Neville.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, les traces de ses précédentes hésitations totalement oubliées tandis qu'il faisait passer les bras et la tête d'Harry par l'encolure et les manches du t-shirt, jeté ensuite au loin, puis qu'il s'attaquait, avec fébrilité, à la braguette récalcitrante de son jeans.

Harry fut tenté de l'aider un instant, stoppa net la progression de ses mains en constatant qu'elles tremblaient d'excitation comme ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

C'était réel, infiniment troublant, jamais il n'avait été aussi victime de son envie, de sa curiosité, même quand il essayait d'imaginer le visage de Malfoy remplaçant celui de Tim.

C'était la première fois, depuis les derniers moments tendres avec Ginny, qu'il voulait être heureux, qu'il se sentait heureux.

Qu'il ne se sentait pas sale.

« Neville, je veux… »

« Tout ce que tu veux, Harry, tout ce que tu veux. » bredouilla l'autre, lui mordillant la clavicule.

« Je veux que ce soit bon pour toi. »

Il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère, il devinait l'inexpérience de Neville, la force de son attachement, c'était émouvant et déroutant, cela faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un ne lui avait plus offert son âme.

« Harry, c'est toi que je… c'est pour toi que… je sais qui je suis, je me doute que tu as… »

« Chut, tais-toi, laisse-moi te montrer. »

Et il lui montra.

Avec lenteur d'abord, avec sa langue, ses paumes, ses cheveux caressant son ventre tandis qu'il le faisait se lever pour le déshabiller à son tour, qu'il appréciait du bout des lèvres la moiteur de son sexe, sa longueur et sa rigidité.

Puis plus vite, en mesure avec les gémissements de Neville qui retenait sa tête, qui se retenait sans doute de ne pas venir buter au fond de sa gorge, qui se retenait sûrement, pour ne pas jouir, pas tout de suite, pas encore.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie que ça dure ou que ça s'achève, continuer à le sucer encore comme il aimait qu'on le suce lui, de la façon qu'il devinait être la meilleure pour Neville, ou alors s'il fallait le mettre à terre, couché sur le sol, pour ramper sur lui, s'ouvrir au-dessus de lui, être celui qui donne le mouvement mais qu'on baise avec ardeur.

Il était incapable de choisir, incapable de décider parce qu'il voulait tout à la fois, que peut-être il n'y aurait pas une deuxième fois.

Alors Neville décida à sa place, se recula brusquement, laissant son sexe toujours tendu battre contre son visage, luttant visiblement contre l'envie de l'engouffrer à nouveau dans sa bouche.

« Non, Harry, je… »

« Dis-moi, Nev', dis-moi… »

« Je veux que… que ça ne s'arrête pas. »

Harry comprit, lui prit la main et l'invita, le pria de se coucher, dos appuyé contre les fougères, jambes un peu écartées, raclant contre la terre.

Encore une fois, il lui murmura : « Laisse-moi faire. », se lubrifiant lentement avec sa salive, se préparant sommairement pour ce qui allait venir et qu'il aimait toujours un peu douloureux.

Quand il s'enfonça sur l'érection dressée de Neville, progressant petit à petit jusqu'à le sentir cogner au fond de lui, à l'endroit qui l'amenait parfois à l'évanouissement tant c'était bon, tant c'était puissant et total, il ébaucha un mouvement pour prendre en main son propre sexe mais fut immédiatement chassé par Neville, par la poigne ferme de Neville, par sa paume si douce.

Si si douce.

C'est la dernière chose à laquelle il pensa au moment de le sentir se tendre sous lui, se cambrer si fort qu'il semblait s'enfoncer encore plus loin, plus profondément, défonçant au même instant les dernières barrières retenant son orgasme : combien Neville était doux et comme c'était bon, rassurant, d'avoir trouvé, enfin trouvé de la douceur.


End file.
